


Summer Madness

by SparklingCupcake127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Horror, Other, Renjun is forever alone, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingCupcake127/pseuds/SparklingCupcake127
Summary: All the NCT boys decide to go on a summer vacation. While there Taeyong suggests that they go to an abandoned mansion deep in the forest.The boys had no idea that they fell into a trap.This story is cross-posted on AFF





	1. Doyoung - The idiot's idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is edited

Doyoung looked up from his book to see his friend, Lee Taeyong,  walking towards him. Trailing behind said pink haired friend was three more of his friends. Johnny, Ten and Taeil could be seen from behind Taeyong. Of course the three were with him Johnny was one of Taeyong’s best friends and Ten was Johnny’s boyfriend so they were always together. Taeil was probably just tagging along to make sure the trio didn't do anything stupid because knowing them they would.

Putting his book down because he knows that with those four coming this way there is no way they’re going to leave him be to continue reading. Waiting for them to get closer he observed them. Taeyong was walking with a bounce in his step. Johnny and Ten were looking very excited about whatever they were going to talk about. All Doyoung could think about was that Taeil was there so it couldn't be that bad.

"Doyoungie!!!!" Screamed the pink haired leader as he got closer, garnering some looks from the other occupants of the library.

"Taeyong Hyung can you please be quiet? This is a library not our dorms." Doyoung said looking quite embarrassed.

"Sorry, was just really excited about asking you about something!" There it is, Doyoung thought as Taeyong said this with such enthusiasm you would think that he got his dream job and that he didn't need to finish school or that Jung Jaehyun said yes to dating him. He would probably be more excited about the latter happening, Doyoung thought.

“Is that the reason why you came to disrupt my reading? To come bother me about your stupid question?" Doyoung asked starring the other down.

"Just hear me out!!! I was thinking that we should go on a vacation. All of us, even the kids." Taeyong said. His bubblegum pink hair bouncing with his enthusiasm.

"That's not a bad idea actually. At least coming from you. But why exactly do you want to go on a vacation all of a sudden?" The purple haired asked.

"Well, since it's gonna be summer soon and Taeil is getting old-("Hey! I'm not old!" 

"Yes you are Gramps!") -that we should go on a family vacation before he leaves us." Taeyong said with a small interruption from Taeil and Ten

All in all it was a good plan. So that was how all 15 boys decided to go on vacation. They were all content with the thought of having a nice and happy vacation with friends.


	2. WinWin - Hyungs?

Driving to the campsite was something that Sicheng does not want to endure agian. Which is unsusual because Sicheng likes everything and everyone. The reason is very simple, they had to fit all 15 of the boys into the van and it was very uncomfortable.

Sicheng could feel eyes on him. He turned around to find that all the younger boys, who were sitting in the back of the van, were sleeping.  _'It's to be expected,'_  Sicheng thought lying back trying to sleep like the others,  _'afterall it was a 5 hour drive and they left pretty early in the morning.'_

A few hours later Sicheng woke up feeling something watching him. Although everyone was still asleep or just resting, aside from Taeil because he was driving and that would be bad, they could feel eyes watching them from some place in the car. After a while of everyone being creeped out they all fell into a deep sleep, again aside from Taeil because of obvious reasons, even though it was one of the most uncomfortable sleeps they had ever had.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Sicheng woke up he found all the older males gone leaving only him, Jaehyun, Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung left. All the above, minus Sicheng, still sleeping.

The dark brown haired male got up and out of the car to look for his hyungs, only to find them all gone. They obviously set up the camp because the tents where set up, their bags where all outside their respective tents and the fire pit was set up.

Watching Jisung strugle to get out of the car was an amusing sight. Trying to get out of the car was considerably hard for the blue haired maknae considering he had to get out of one of Chenle's cuddles, which was very hard by the way Sicheng had to get out of one of those cuddles and it took him a good 40 minutes, and then climb over the mass of sleeping bodies.

His mop of bright blue hair in it's bed head mode was moving gently in the breeze as he walked towards where Sicheng was.

"Sicheng hyung where are the others?" Jisung asked, cutely tilting his head to the side. Sicheng motioned for Jisung to come sit next to him by the fire pit.

"I don't know Jisungie. I thought that they would at least wake us up to help them set up everything." Sicheng said with a sigh. He offered the younger male a small smile, trying to comfort the younger.

Rippling through the eerie silence of the woods came a horror filled scream from the north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who screamed??????? Wait I know the answer to that.


	3. Chenle - Woods

Climbing out of the car in a panic the seven remaining boys scrambled to get to Sicheng and Jisung. When they got to the campfire they were met with the horror filled faces of Jisung and Sicheng.

"Guys what was that?" Chenle heard Jaehyun ask the two boys that were already awake. Sicheng's eyes held a terrified look in them that Chenle could see even from where he was standing.

"I don't know," Jisung was the first to speak up, his usual confidence seemed to disappear and he turned into a scared child. Continuing the sentence he said,"I woke up about five minutes before all of you guys. I came outside to sit with Sicheng-hyung by the fire." The youngest finished and motioned the others to sit with them.

"Sicheng-ge what were you doing out here by yourself?" Renjun asked this time, sitting to the left of Sicheng. Chenle followed Renjun's example and sat down on Jisung's lap cuddling the younger's much larger body.

"I woke up just a few minutes before Jisung, the hyungs must have let us sleep more because they were gone when I woke up." Sicheng replied, albeit a little slow.

Just as Sicheng finished his sentence the boy's heard an inhuman noise come from deep within the woods.

Chenle instinctively tightened his hold on Jisung in an attempt to stay quiet. Surprised by the sudden tightness of Chenle's grip, Jisung tightenedhis own over the elder.

"What was that!?" The bright purple boy screeched, obviously the attempt to stay quiet did nothing. The noise made the other colors of the rainbow wince at the pitch of it, primarily Jisung as his head was right next to Chenle's mouth.

"I don't know Chenle but I think it came from where the first scream came from." Jaehyun said, glad his eardrums were still intact. He felt bad for Jisung.

Jaehyun came up with a plan to go into the woods to look for the hyungs. They would split up into three groups. The first group led by Jaehyun and would consist of Jisung and Jeno. The second team led by Sicheng consists of Donghyuck and Jaemin. The last and final group would be the mini foreign swaggers.....well sort of, Mark would lead the group and would consist of Renjun and Chenle.

Before each group made their departure they got to say their goodbyes.

"Bye bye Jisungie. I'll see you when we get back, okay?" Chenle asked the younger giving him his best puppy dog eyes. He himself didn't know why he was trying to convince Jisung. But it was probably just to make sure he came back safe, with those noises they, the groups and hyungs, could be in danger.

"Of course I'll come back Lele, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I came back and refused to see you?" Jesung asked the purple haired boy in front of him.

"A horrible one." Was all that Chenle said before kissing Jisung square on the lips before walking over to Mark and Renjun who were waiting for him over by their sector of the forest.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The journey through the forest wasn't that bad, except they were totally lost. The trees all looked the same and Chenle was pretty sure that they were walking in circles.

"Mark hyung didn't we already go this way?" Chenle asked their leader. To Chenle this was something that he didn't blame Mark, after all he would get lost as well if he was leading the way.

"I don't know Chenle, they all look the same." Mark answered looking around again to try and find a way to go.

"We'll never find the hyungs or the camp if we don't make a plan." Renjun added. It was a good idea because Mark seemed to agree with a nod of his head.

The three ended up placing things, like moving rocks or branches to make them look unnatural possible. Renjun's idea worked, they definitely aren't going in circles anymore.

"Mark hyung! Chenle! come look at this!" Renjun yelled sounding half panicked, half scared.

The two other boys ran over to where Renjun was to see what he was talking about. When Chenle's eyes landed on what caught Renjun's attention his eyes widened in shock.

"Renjun ge what is this?" Chenle said in horror. Laying in front of him was a severed deer head  with a note that said -'All that is gold does not glitter,'

What does that mean?" Chenle asked the other boys. Confusion was laced in his tone and his question mirrored itself in every single boy.

"I think it means-" Renjun didn't get to finish his scentence because the sandy haired boy was interupted by a shrill scream that sounded quite familiar to the other boys, much to thier horror.

Hearining the noise the came from the west, Mark started sprinting towards the sound. Not wanting to be left behind the two Chinese boys booked it after the Canadian.

They themselves would probably not go towards the scream but it sounded like one of their friends, so they were determined to find out who screamed so loud, so blood curling that it sounded like it came from right beside them. It worried them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More screams? Hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Jeno - No

 

As soon as Jaehyun, Jisung and Jeno heard the scream they ran in that direction. As they were the farthest group away they were the last to get there. So when they arrived at the location of where the scream came from the first thing they saw was the backs of the other boys. 

The look they got from the other boys when they turned around were full of grief, pity and sadness. Donghyuck beckoned Jeno forward with a soft look in his eyes and on his face. It struck Jeno as odd that such an expression would be one that the red head would give him as he is usually full of sass and would only show his soft side to his precious Mark.

Walking forward to see what the others were looking at was a moment he would never forget.

Lying on the ground with his heart carved out and resting in between his hands was his Na Jaemin. His lifeless eyes looking up at the sky as if looking for something. His pale lips parted, probably from screaming when he died. Pale, lifeless, dead was all that was once the bright boy who shined like the sun. His once brightness was replaced by a dullness that should have never graced his features for a long time. His sun had turned into the moon.

"How did this happen?" Jeno managed to choke out, as tears started to blind his vision. Still in disbelief he moved closer to the dead boy in front of him.

"I don't know how it happened but we were walking with our backs to him when we heard his scream." Sicheng started but was unable to finish as his sobs interfered with everything he was saying. So Donghyuck continued. "When we turned back to look at him there was some sort of creature on top of him. H-he, the creature ripped his heart out a-and put it in his hands. I'm so so so sorry! We couldn't do anything! I should have done something, anything, Jaemin was, is, my best friend." He finished, bawling his eyes out. Mark ran over to the crying boy on the ground and embraced him while whispering sweet nothings into his ear to try and calm him down.

Looking at them made tears come to Jeno's eyes. He looked back at the dead boy, wishing that this was all just a dream and that his boyfriend, his beloved Jaemin, was going to be there right beside him. He wished that he could still have late night cuddles and stolen kisses in between classes.

Not being able to handle the emotions he's feeling by watching his two friends and being near Jaemin's corpse, he ran all the way back to the camp. Ignoring the shouts of his friends to come back.

When he finally reached the camp all the missing hyungs were there, looking very distracted.


End file.
